Watching 'How to Train Your Dragon: A Toothless Tale'
by NightFury999
Summary: The Vikings and Dragons of Berk are sent to my lair to watch the movie, but it's not from Hiccups Pov. instead it's from Toothless's! Can he figure out his now dead brothers riddle? Is he even dead at all? And how does this all connect to Hiccup? T for blood
1. The Intro and the Riddle

**I know I should really work on my other stories, I had to just get this out there**

**So here's my new story 'Watching How To Train Your Dragon: A Toothless Tale'**

**MUST READ!:**

**This starts after Season 1 episode 18 but before 19**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BERK

It was the end of Training, the teens and their dragons where heading to the Great Hall for dinner, when a bright white light surrounded the island and all the vikings and dragons where gone

FURY'S LAIR

They appeared in a stone room

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR?!**" Stoick shouted

A girl with brown eyes and hair, in a braid, a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, big brown fur boots, a skrill necklace, a bow 'n' arrow round her back, a book tied around her waist by a thin rope, titled: A Toothless Tale, appeared

"Could you yell any louder?" she asked, covering her ears

"Sure, like this" Tuffnut said, being the idiot that he is

He cupped both hands around his mouth and did a high pitched scream that bounced off the walls and back again

Another girl with long black hair, black glasses, brown eyes, wearing a t-shirt, skinny jeans, a brown belt with pencils, rubbers, pencil sharpeners, ect. in it, a night fury necklace, and a, not as good as the other girls, bow 'n' arrow round her back, appeared

"Will you be quit?!" she shouted

Tuffnut stopped

The first girl sighed in relief "Thank you"

She than turned to the Vikings and Dragons

"My name is NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer, this is Midnightsky0612, Rider of a Night Fury, Guardian of Creative Writing, Junior Archer and Sorcerer, we have summoned you here to watch something. You all know the story of how Hiccup shot down Toothless and befriended him, right?" the first girl, Fury, asked

They nodded

"_But_... do you know the story from _Toothless's _point of view?" the second girl, Midnight, asked

The Visitors slowly shook their heads, not knowing where this was going

"Well, Vikings and Dragons of Berk, you are going to watch 'How To Train Your Dragon: A Toothless Tale'! It's from Toothless's point of view!" Fury exclaimed

"But, how will we know what the dragons are saying?" Fishlegs asked

"That's the best part!" Midnight said "Fury has made it so that the dragons are speaking _Norse_, so you'll be able to understand them!"

"Okay, enough chit chat, I'm gonna open this stone door, you all enter and take a seat" Fury said

And with that both girls vanished into thin air and the stone door opened

The Vikings and Dragons entered the theater

Their where seats (Like the ones in the theaters) and rock slabs in front of a big screen

Standing before the screen was Fury, Midnight next to her

"Okay, seating arrangements:

Hiccup, front seat, far left

Astrid, to Hiccups right

Fishlegs, next to Astrid

Ruffnut next to Fishlegs,

Tuffnut, next to Ruffnut,

Snotlout, next to Tuffnut,

Stoick, on Hiccups left,

Gobber next to Stoick,

Dragons next to your Riders,

Everyone else can chose" Fury said

After everyone had taken their seats, Fury spoke again

"Alright, this will show Toothless's past, his old tribe, his _real _name, and as long as your here you will be able to understand all the dragons"

With that, Fury and Midnight vanished, again

"Wait, did she just say that the Vikings will be able to understand us?" asked a feminine voice

The Vikings jumped

"Who said that?!" Gobber asked

"Um... me"

Everyone turned to... Meatlug

"Meatlug?" Hiccup asked

"Yaaa?" the Gronckle asked, just as stunned as everyone else

"You can- You can _talk_?!" Astrid said

"Of course we can! You just couldn't understand us" came a male voice

They turned to... Hookfang

"Hookfang?!" Snotlout gaped

"That's my name" Hookfang said

"You _talked_!" Snotlout exclaimed

"What do you think we're doing?" Barf asked

"Moving our mouths while someone talks from inside us?" Belch asked

Stormfly pretended to gag "Will you stop putting those kind of images in my head?"

"What? You mean the kind like the one with the-"

"Don't say it!" Meatlug interrupted the spark head

"Why? it's ju-"

"Just dont say it!" Thronado said

Thornados voice sounded different from the teens dragons, well of course he sounded different, what I mean is, he sounds older

Astrid must have noticed this, too

"Hey, how old are you guys?" she asked

"Well, me, Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch are 15" Meatlug said

"Thornado is about... uh, how old are you?" Stormfly asked

"38" Thornado said

"Cool, you guys are the same age as us!" Fishlegs said "Well, not including Thornado of course" he said, as an after thought

"Obviously" Snotlout said, rolling his eyes

"Ya, because we didn't already know that" Toothless said, sarcastically

"Wow, you two are more alike than I thought" Astrid said, gesturing to Hiccup and Toothless

"Well, they are twins" Belch said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What?!" the Vikings exclaimed

"Oops" Belch said

The Dragons glared at him

"If this movie shows what happened in my past, it will explain that" Toothless said

Just than the screen came to life

**We move over thick fog and come to reveal Dragon Island**

**TOOTHLESS**

_**This is Dragon Island**_

"Hey, it's Toothless!" Meatlug said

_**Long ago, it was ruled by my kind, the Night Furies**_

**We circle the volcano  
**

**TOOTHLESS**

_**But, that all changed when the Red Death attacked**_

**The screen flashed to the Red Death fighting an army of Night Furies  
**

**It breathed fire at them, killing a large number**

The watchers winced

**The screen changed to the skies, where a group of Night Furies where, all much bigger than Toothless  
**

**In the lead, was the biggest of them all, who had a silver scar running down his right eye**

Toothless's heart clenched at the sight of him

**_"What are we going to do? She's to strong!" _one of the Fury's said****  
**

**_"Keep up the defenses! Hugo!"_ the leader turned to a big strong Fury "_Find all the non-fighters and get them to safety!"_  
**

**_"Yes, King" _Hugo said, before he could fly away, the King stopped him**

_**"And protect my wife and Hatching's"**_**  
**

**Hugo nodded and flew away  
**

**TOOTHLESS**

_**I was only three at this time**_

_**The King, Bruno, was my father**_

"Wow, your both sarcastic, your both runts and your both heirs!" Stormfly exclaimed

"Wait, Toothless is a runt?" Stoick asked

"Of course, a normal sized 15 year old Night Fury would be bigger than a fully grown Monstrous Nightmare!" Toothless said

The Vikings gaped

_**But, I'm not even sure if he's still alive**_

**Hugo landed inside the volcano, where all the families, Hatching's, and non-fighters where  
**

_**"Everyone! Follow me! We're evacuating the area!"**_**Hugo said**_** "All Hatching's hold on to your mother or fathers back, keep in the clouds and avoid the west side of the island at all times and stick with the group, we'll be heading south east, to the Island of Night! Move it! Go! Go! Go!" **_

**The screen changed to a mother Night Fury and her two Hatching's  
**

**One was a pitch black, the other, an auburn brown  
**

**The color of Hiccups hair**

The watchers eyes widened

**TOOTHLESS**

_**The black ones me, the auburn one is my twin brother, Jmbbak**_**(It's pronounced Jim-back)**_**  
**_

**The mother bent down for them to get on, while the others flew out the cave  
**

**"Come on, hurry!" she said, as the twins jumped onto her back**

**They flew after the other dragons, but where far behind**

**A Nadder from the Red Death's army, dragons that she got under her control, shot a tail spike at Toothless's mother, hitting her in the chest **

**She gasped**

**Her wings stopped working,**

**Her eyes where wide with fear,  
**

**She couldn't move,**

**And she fell like a rock**

**"Merfi!" Hugo shouted, seeing the Kings wife and their little ones, plummet to their dooms  
**

**He shot towards them, but the Red Death shot fire his way, blocking his path**

The Vikings where on the edge of their seats, fearing what will happen

**The screen changed to Merfi, Toothless and Jmbbak, crash landing in the forest, getting seperated**

**Toothless hit a bunch of branches on his way down, before finally hitting the hard ground**

The watchers winced

**He groaned, but got up**

**"Jmbbak!" he called out "Mama!"**

**A moment passed**

**"B-b-r-r-o-o-t-t-h-h-e-e-r-r?"came the horse voice of...  
**

_**Hiccup?**_

The Vikings stared at the screen in pure and utter shock

**"Jmbbak!" Toothless said, running towards his brother, who was covered in blood**

**"D-Dont worry, your gonna be okay-"**

**"Afhacbess" Jmbbak said (Pronounced Apha- Ca- Bess) **

"Wait, wait, wait, your real name's 'Afhacbess' ?" Hookfang held back laughter "Do you have some attraction to bad names or something?"

"Oh, shut up!" Toothless said

"Sure thing, _Afhacbess_" Hookfang said

"Shut up!" Toothless growled, through gritted teeth

"No affiance, but you do seem to have an attraction to bad names" Meatlug said, chuckling a little

"Ya, like 'Afhacbess', 'Toothless', and didn't Dagur try to name you something beginning with 'Death' ?" Stormfly said

"What's wrong with my current name?" Toothless

Stormfly gave a look that said 'Really?'

Everyone turned to Hiccup

"It just stuck, okay!" Hiccup tried to defend himself

**Toothless (Or Afhacbess) stopped and looked Jmbbak in the eye**

**"It's no use, their coming" Jmbbak said**

**Toothless turned around, only to see a group of the Red Death's dragons, heading towards them, searching for something...**

**Or should I say someone**

**"Hide" Jmbbak said**

**"No, no! I'm not leaving you!" Toothless argued**

**"You have no choice" Jmbbak said, coughing up more blood**

**"I cant walk and if you drag me it'll only injure me more and slow you down"**

**He coughed up more blood**

**Toothless shook his head, tears coming to his eyes**

**"Their coming, you must go, but remember these words:  
**

**H for an 8, add a plus, another 8, minus the first, I for a 9, but minus a 5, C for a 3, minus 4, do C again, U for a 1, minus 1, P for a 6, and minus 1 again, what do you get out of it all, figure out the clue, find me, I find you, kill the queen, complete your destiny, this day is yet to come, until it happens, run far away, protect the dragons in future raids, but also, protect a boy with auburn hair and forest green eyes, you will find out why, when the time is right"  
**

The Vikings and Dragons, all but Toothless, frowned in confusion, trying to figure out the puzzle

"I understand the last bit, but what of the numbers and letters?" Fishlegs said to himself

**With that Jmbbak closed his eyes, never to wake again**

_**Or so they think**_

**"Jmbbak?" Toothless said**

**No response**

**"Jmbbak?" Toothless said, louder**

**No response**

**"No" Toothless muttered**

**There was a roar, the group of dragons are getting close**

**Toothless looked at them in fear, he turned back to his now dead brothers body**

**"Good bye, I will protect the dragons and human boy" Toothless said**

**He turned around and ran**

**And ran**

**And ran**

**And ran**

**He reached a cliff, spreading his wings, that where barely able to fly yet, but he didn't have any other choice**

"Toothless! What are you doing!?" Stormfly said

**He jumped**

**A moment passed**

**And he came flying past the cliff and out to sea, away from Dragon Island**

**The screen faded**

"You learned to fly at age _3_?!" Fishlegs said, in disbelief

"Well, yes and no. I was able to reach one of the small islands near Berk. But, when I got there I fell asleep before I could even get a good look at my surroundings" Toothless said

"What happened when you woke up?" Astrid asked

"I woke up in a cave, near the sea. Thornado's cave" Toothless said

"You've met Thornado before?" Stoick asked, surprised

"Ya, if it wasn't for me, he would have aether starved to death or got eaten by a pack of wolfs" Thornado said, with a bit of humor in his voice

Toothless blushed, but it went unnoticed thanks to his scales

Thank Thor for Scales

"So, you sorta raised Toothless?" Fishlegs asked

"Yes, I guess I did" Thornado said

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Okay, I'm probably gonna work on my other stories more  
**

**Can you figure out Jmbbak's riddle?**

**Review if you want this to continue!**

**NightFury999, Leader of the G.M.A.D. out!**


	2. Night Fury Down

**I'm back!**

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews so now this story shall continue!**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**The screen came back on  
**

**We see the calm ocean**

**TOOTHLESS**

_**It's been 12 years since the Red Death took over Dragon Island**_

_**And 12 years since I last saw another Night Fury**_

_**Sometimes I wonder if any even survived**_

_**If my mother and father are still alive**_

_**I doubt it though**_

**We come to a sea cave  
**

**TOOTHLESS**

_**I was able to fly to an island and was found by a Thunder Drum named, Blue**_

"Blue?" Gobber said, turning his gaze to Thornado/Blue

"I prefer Thornado" Thornado said

**The screen changes to inside the cave, to see a sleeping Toothless**

**Suddenly, a fish is thrown at him and smacks him in the face**

**"Wha-!?" Toothless exclaimed, shooting upwards and hitting his head on the cave wall "Ow!"**

The hall chuckles

**He shakes his head to get rid of the dizziness, while chuckling is heard**

**The screen changes to reveal Thornado, who was still chuckling with a pile of fish next to him**

**"You think that's funny?" Toothless asked**

**"Actually, I do" Thornado said**

**Toothless glared at him**

**Suddenly, there was a crackly high pitched sound, sorta like someone was trying to sound like a roster telling the farmer that the sun was rising **

**Toothless groaned **

**"Not again" Thornado said**

"What is that?" Astrid asked

"You'll see" Thornado said

**Toothless stomped over to the cave entrance and poked his head out**

**Sitting on a rock on the cliff face a little way up from the cave, was a green Terrible Terror, trying to sound like a roster, but failing **

This earned some chuckles from the Vikings and glares at the same Terror

**Toothless growled and shot a plasma blast near the little dragon**

**The Terror shot of the rock in surprised, hovering in the air **

**His gaze landed on Toothless**

**"Hey, wha' ya think yer doin' ?!" The Terror said, in a gangster sort of voice **

**"Cut it out, Richard! Your a dragon not a roster!" Toothless said**

**"Who's to say wha' I am an' aren't?!" The Terror, Richard, snapped**

**"Everybody! Now beat it before I bit your stupid head off!" Toothless said**

**"Alrigh', alrigh', I'm goin', jeez" Richard said, flying away**

"That wasn't very nice, Toothless" Meatlug scolded

"He was being a pain in the a-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Thornado snapped

"He was-!"

"Just _don't_!" Thornado interrupted Toothless, again

"Okay! Jeez" Toothless said

**Toothless huffed in satisfaction, before re-entering the cave**

**"Was that really necessary?" Thornado asked **

**"Did you want to spend the next three hours listening to his high pitched voice?" Toothless asked, sitting on the other side of the pile of fish**

**"Fair point" Thornado said, before grabbing a fish with his mouth and eating it**

**Toothless did the same**

**"There's gonna be another raid tonight" Thornado said**

**"Really? _Again_?" Toothless asked, astonished**

**Thornado nodded, sadly**

**"But, this is the forth time this month! The Red Death is aether just getting more greedy or she wants another dragon species to go extinct. Probably both" Toothless said**

**Thornado sighed**

**After they finished their breakfast**

**"Alright, I've gotta go back to the Dragons Nest. I'll be back at the end of the raid" Thornado said**

**"Alright" Toothless said, as he watcher Thornado fly out the cave and in the direction of the Nest**

**Toothless sighed**

**The screen changed to Hiccup walking through the woods, whistling and kicking a rock**

"It's Hiccup!" Fishlegs said

"Duh" Tuffnut said, rolling his eyes

**The screen moved up into the tree's, only to see Toothless, watching Hiccups every move**

"That's just plane creepy!" Stormfly said

"Who does that!" Hiccup said

"Apparently, Afhacbess" Hookfang said

"Will you stop calling me that!" Toothless said

**Hiccup sat down on a rock and started drawing in the dirt with a stick, still whistling, right under the tree Toothless was in**

**Richard landed on a branch near the Night Fury, who was to busy watching Hiccup draw to notice**

**"Wha' are ye doin'?" the Terror asked, startling Toothless**

**"Wha-? Where did you come from!?" Toothless whisper-shouted**

**"Uhhh... an egg" Richard said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world**

**Toothless rolled his eyes**

**"No. What are you doing here?" he asked**

**"I was jus' flyin' aroun' and I spotted you in a tree, stalkin' a human child" Richard said**

**"I'm just making sure he's safe. I always follow him around when he's in the woods" Toothless said**

"What?!" Hiccup said

Toothless smiled sheepishly

**"Why?" Richard asked, confused and thinking this guy's gone crazy**

**"Because, my brothers last words where to protect the dragons and a human boy with forest green eyes and auburn hair. And this is the only boy on the hole island that looks _anything __close _to that" Toothless explained **

**"Ah... but _why_?" Richard asked**

**A moment passed**

**"I dont know" Toothless said**

**The screen changed the night sky  
**

**Suddenly, it is lite up by a huge blast**

**Toothless zooms through the sky, searching the ground, as Vikings fought against fire and claws **

**His gaze moves over a boy running out of a half on fire house from the top of the hill**

**Hiccup**

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Toothless asked

"Well-"

"I dont want to know" Toothless cut him off

**Toothless groaned "Not again. Does this kid have a death wish or something!"**

**We watch's as he runs through the battle field, get scolded by his father, and runs into the forge**

**"Okay, go time" Toothless said**

**He charged a blast, making a high pitched sound**

**"NIGHT FURY!"**

**"GET DOWN!"**

**He blast's a watch tower, making it crumble to piece's**

**And another**

**He looks at what he had done with satisfaction**

**But, then Hiccup chose the perfect time to come running on onto the battle field _again _pushing a weal barrow like contraption**

"You dont like to stay indoors, do you?" Astrid said

**"Oh, great" Toothless groaned**

**"Afhacbess! Get the human inside! The dragons from the Nest dont know that we must protect him!" Thornado called over to Toothless**

**"On it!" Toothless called back**

**"Uh, maybe if I blast that catapult it'll scar him off" Toothless said**

"That wont work" Hiccup said

"It used to!" Toothless said

"When?" Astrid asked

"When he was about, like, five" Toothless said

"And that's my point" Hiccup said

**He charged up a blast and shot the catapult, making a huge explosion**

**There was a whizzing sound and before he knew what happened, he was plummeting towards the ground  
**

**It was like he was 3 years old all over again**

**Getting hit,**

**Plummeting to his doom,**

**He could have sworn he heard his name being called, but it was hard to tell over the rushing wind**

**And next thing he knew**

**Was black**

Hiccup looked at his feet in shame

"Toothless I-"

"It's okay, Hiccup" Toothless said

"No, really-"

"Hiccup, it was destiny for that to happen. If it didn't I would have flown back to the Sea Cave. There's nothing to say sorry for" Toothless said

Hiccup nodded

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Okay! That's chapter two!**

**Most of you that tried to guess Jmbbaks riddle, got the letter bit right, _but _no one got the number bit right**

**Try again!**

**Fury out!**


	3. Trapped in the Rain

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**I'm working more on 'The GMAD and the Portal to Four Worlds' and I ****_might _****have some writers block**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came back on**

**"UUhhh, my head... wait! Somethings on me! Get it off!" Toothless said**

**He started thrashing about and and flet what ever was on his side get off to see...**

**Hiccup**

**"Oh... ooohhh... _oooohhhh_... you little shit" Toothless said, as relization dawned**

"Toothless!" Meatlug said

"What!?" Toothless said

"You just called Hiccup a... _that_" Meatlug said

"You mean shit?" Toothless asked

"Toothless!" Thornado snapped

"Ya, Aphacabes, you shouldn't swear" Hookfang said

"HOOKFANG!" Toothless said

"Yes, oh mighty Night Fury?" Hookfang asked, inocently

Toothless charged a blast and fired, Hookfang barley dodged

"Why you-" Hookfang didn't finish, he went up in flames and lunged at Toothless

Fury appaered with another girl with black culry hair in a pony tail, brown eyes, wearing a black cap that said 'G.M.A.D.', a red shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans, a red t-shirt, white shoes and a night fury necklace

"ENOUGH!" Fury shouted

"Uh... who's that?" Astrid asked

"This is BerkDragonRider, say hello Rider" Fury said

"Hi, now can we quit fighting and return to the film?" Rider asked

"And to make sure nothing else goes wrong, Rider will remain here to keep an eye on you" Fury said

Rider nodded and went over to the back of the room, where a Night Fury, larger than Toothless, was waiting, near a green seat with the words G.M.A.D. on it in red

Rider sat down, the Night Fury, SpeedStrike, lying down next to her chair

Fury vanished and the film continued

**"I'm gonna kill you dragon" Hiccup said**

Hiccup was once again consumed in guilt

**"Oh, well thats conforting" Toothless said**

**"I'm gonna ripe out your heart and take it to my father, I'm a viking, I'M A VIKING!" Hiccup said**

**"Um, wouldn't it just be easier to cut of my head?" Toothless said, but failed to hide the fear in his voice**

More guilt for Hiccup

**Hiccup took a deep breath and raised his dagger, eyes closed**

**He opened them again and met Toothless's gaze**

**He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes again**

**"Make it fast" Toothless said, exposing his neck and closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end and to be re-joined with his family  
**

**But, it never came**

**Instead he heards a sigh and the cutting of ropes**

**His eyes snapped open and they looked towards Hiccup, only to see him cutting away at the ropes**

**"Wha-?" was all Toothless could say**

**Hiccup cut the last rope and Toothless launched himself at him, pinning the small boy against a boulder**

**He thought**

_**Should I kill him? He did spare my life and Jmbbak said to protect him...**_

**In the end he roared in his face and flew away **

**Well, _tried _to fly away**

**Toothless crashed into several trees until finally he crashed into a cove**

**"Uhhh... not my best landing" Toothless said, getting to his feet**

**He turned to look at his tail only to see half gone**

**His eyes widened in fear**

**"Oh crap" he said**

"Oh crap indeed" Rider said

**The screen changed to Thornado, flying through the forest  
**

**"Aphacabes! Where are you!?" he called out**

**He sniffed, trying to catch his sent**

**Once he did, he followed it to a cove**

**Looking around he spotted said Night Fury trying to fly out of the cove**

**"Aphacabes!" Thornado shouted, flying into the cove  
**

**"Blue!" Toothless said in relief  
**

**"What happened?" Thornado asked**

**"I was flying about and next thing I know is that I'm hit by a bola, crash land, get freed by that scrawny viking and get trapped in a cove" Toothless explained  
**

**"Where's the damage?" Thornado asked**

**Toothless showed his tail**

**"This is bad" Thornado said**

**"What do we do?" Toothless asked**

**"Uh, we'll think of something, right now just stay here, I'll go get some food, I have a feeling we'll be here a while" Thornado said, before flying away  
**

**Toothless sighed and lied down, heating up the ground while doing so, and going to sleep**

_**The next day**_

**Thornado was yet to return and Toothless was already fed up with being trapped in the Cove  
**

**He began to try to fly out but failed each time**

**"Uh! Cures this stupid hole!" he shouted, shooting a blast in frustration**

_**Tink! Tink! Tink!**_

**Toothless turned to the noise, hopping to see Thornado, but only seeing none other than Hiccup  
**

"_Do _you have a death wish?" Astrid asked

**Hiccup tilted his head in curiosity, Toothless copied**

**There was a loud _BOOM! _and it began to rain, Hiccup took one last look at Toothless before running back to the village, leaving said Night Fury to get soaked by the heavy rain**

**Toothless looked around, hopping to find some cover, but, of course, found none**

**"The gods hate me" he groaned  
**

"Hey! That's my thing!" Hiccup said

**Deciding it would do no good just sitting in the middle of the Cove, Toothless went over to the wall and pressed himself against it, hopping to get some cover from the rocks above**

**The storm raged on through the rest of the night**

"Yup, the gods hate you" Stormfly said

"Gee, thanks" Toothless said, sarcasticly

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**So, sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter! **

**I hope you liked!**

**And by the way, Hiccup isn't 12, you've got it wrong  
**

**the only one who has got it completely 100% right is Ace Spiritwell**

**Nightfury999 out!  
**


End file.
